1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus; an image processing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2012-044639, there has been suggested a method for generating an image in which a luminance component and a chroma component are extensively enhanced within a level of maintaining a reality as for high dynamic range images.
Such technique locally enhances contrast by performing unsharp mask processing in two different frequency regions (for example, low frequency region and mid frequency region).